You'll Be In My Heart
by forevermore2110
Summary: As Ron dances with his daughter at her wedding, he takes a look into the past and remembers when she was his baby girl. A fatherdaughter fic. I dedicate this to my father, for all he's done for me... R&R,please!Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible, except for Sam and Josh. This is my 2nd KP fic. Enjoy!**

**Summary: As Ron and his daughter dance at her wedding to their song, he reminisces.**

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_Come stop your crying it will be alright. _

_Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect_

_you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry._

_Flashback_

_"Daddy?" Samantha Stoppable looked around her dark room in fright. "DADDY!" Ron Stoppable rushed into his daughter's room, and wrapped her in a hug, "Sam, what is it?What's wrong?" Little Sam began to cry, the five year-old girl had had a nightmare. "Daddy, monkeys were chasing me, and I couldn't excape." The liitle girl began to cry once more. "Hey," Ron said gently as he wiped away his daughter's tears, "I'm here, Daddy's here. I won't let anything get you, alright?" Sam sniffled, "Like you and Mommy go on missions, so nothing can hurt me?" Ron smiled, "That's right." Sam looked up at her father, "Daddy, sing me a song." "Okay, what do you want me to sing?" Ron remembered her favorite movie and knew what the answer would be. "Can you sing me the Tarzan Song?" "Alright, Sweetheart." Ron took a deep breath, and Sam giggled._

_Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it ti-ight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us cannot be broken, I will be here don't you cry. Cause' you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more," Ron stopped as he looked down at his beautiful daughter. She had Kim's fiery red hair and Ron's brown eyes. Unfortunately, after watching Tarzan, she would always have nightmares about monkeys. He slipped her hand out of his and walked toward the door. As he began to shut it, he whispered, "I love you Sam, don't forget, nothing will ever happen to you. Not while I'm here."_

_End Flashback_

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will keep you safe and warm._

_This bond between us cannot be broken, I will be here don't you cry. Cause'_

_you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and_

_forever more. You'll be in my heart. Now matter what they say, you'll be here_

_in my heart, always._

Ron held his daughter's waist as they began to slow dance to "their song". It was Tarzan's "You'll Be In My Heart". How the two had loved to listen to it in Sam's childhood. Now, his little girl was all grown up, and their was nothing he could do about it. Today was the day she had become Mrs. Samantha Stoppable-Robinson. He wiped away a stray tear from his eye, he had to give away his little girl. It seemed like yesterday to Ron when Sam was starting her first day in school.

_Flashback_

"_Dad?" Sam looked at her father, "What if the kids at middle school make fun of me?" Ron started to answer, but was cut off as Sam opened her mouth to speak, "I mean, I hardly know anybody." Ron looked up from the newspaper he was reading, "Honey, you'll be fine. Besides, you know Josh, don't you?" Josh and Sam had been best friends since kindergarten. Kim and Ron had a feeling that they would end up together, just as they did. "But Dad, this is middle school! Everything's different. I mean everybody sits in groups by what they are and who they know! I don't know anybody-" Ron interrupted his daughter, "It wasn't like that when I went to middle school." Sam looked at her father, "But Dad, that was a long time ago-" Ron looked at his daughter in mock hurt. Sam laughed, "I'm sorry Daddy, but I don't know what I'm going to do!" Ron put down his newspaper and gave his teenage daughter a hug, "Sweetie you'll be fine, you're a great girl with a terrific personality. What's not to like?" Sam returned her father's hug and smiled up at him, "Thanks Dad! I gotta go tell Josh. Bye!" With that, Sam ran out the door. Ron chuckled as he began to read his newspaper once more, "Bye."_

_End Flashback_

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust _

_what they can't explain. I know we're different, but deep inside_

_us, we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart, yes _

_you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more._

Ron looked at his daughter. He sighed, how much she had grown. She was an amazing woman. How he would miss he baby girl. He smiled and remembered her first worries about her first day at high school. Their conversation was short but nonetheless memorable.

_Flashback_

_Dad?" Ron who was sitting in the den, heard his daughter's call and motioned for her to sit down. She looked at him hesitantly, "Well, tomorrow's my first day of middle school." Ron looked at his daughter questioningly, "Yes, I know." Sam continued, "Well, I was wondering if I'm allowed to date." Ron knew that this would come up someday, he only wished it wouldn't be this soon. "Well," Ron paused, thinking, " You're 14 now, so if you're responsible, I guess you can date." Sam squealed in delight. "But," Ron continued. Sam's face fell. "You have to be by 10:30 and no later, understand?" Sam grinned, "Thanks so much Daddy!! You're the best!" Sam ran off to tell her mother the good news. As she ran out of the room, he heard his daughter yell a delighted, "Booyah!!" Ron laughed, and turned his attention to the television._

_End flashback_

_Don't listen to they, cause what do they know? We need each other to_

_have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must _

_be strong, I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in _

_time, I know, we'll show them together cause'..._

Ron smiled, his daughter had been so excited at the prospect of going to college. On the day she moved out to go to college, he remembered thinking about how much he was going to miss her and how fast she had grown up. The funny thing was, that he still thought about how much he was going to miss her(if possible, even more than when she went to college), and how fast she'd grown. He remembered that day as clear as crystal....

_Flashback_

_Sam had just finished packing her things and was ready to go to college. She stopped by to their house to say goodbye. Sam hugged her mother, and Ron put his arm around Kim's waist. Kim and Sam had a tearful goodbye. Kim hugged her daughter once more and said, "You have a good time at college,okay? And don't forget us." Sam sighed and turned to her mother, "Mom, I could never forget you guys. This is my home. Besides, college isn't too far away from here, so I'll be able to visit anytime. Okay?" Kim nodded, and Sam faced her father. "Dad, I..I guess this is goodbye-" Ron interrupted his daughter, " No Sam, this isn't goodbye. This is just so-long for awhile. Man, I'm going to miss you. But, I know you'll do well in college. What with Josh with you, you won't need too much protecting, am I right?" Sam laughed and stole a glance at her boy friend/best friend, "Yeah, you're right." Sam let a tear run down her cheek, and threw her arms around her father's neck; she whispered, "I'm going to miss you so much Daddy." Ron patted her back and returned the hug, "I'll miss you too honey. Now go off to college." Sam smiled at Ron, "Thanks Dad!" Ron turned towards Josh, who was in the van, and called out, "Josh, you take care of my Sam, okay?" Josh smiled, "Yes sir!" As they drove off, Kim and Ron went inside their house, looked at pictures of Sam and remembered all the good times the three had shared over the years._

_End Flashback_

_...you'll be in my heart,believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on,_

_now and forever more. Oooh, you'll be in my heart. You'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll _

_be in my heart, no matter what they say. I'll be with you, you'll be in my heart. I'll be there always. Always. I'll be with you, I'll be there for you always. Always and always. Just look all _

_we have shown them, just look all we have shown them. I'll be there always._

As their song ended, Ron stepped away from his daughter and gave her a kiss on her cheek. He whispered to Sam, "No matter what you'll be right here." As he said this, he pointed at finger at his chest. A tear fell from his eye, and Sam wiped it away, "I love you Daddy, don't ever forget that. No matter what. I promise." Ron smiled at his daughter, "Thanks Sam, I love you too," Ron paused and looked behind his shoulder and saw Josh standing behind him. Ron chuckled and said, "I think your husband deserves the next dance." Sam smiled and gave her father a peck on the cheek, "Thanks again Daddy." "Anytime, now you two have fun." Ron spotted his wife and they began to slow dance. Kim whispered into his ear, "You owe me ten bucks, I told you they'd end up together." Ron laughed out loud and sighed, "Ever since kindergarten." He pulled a ten out of his pocket and handed it to Kim. Kim laughed and rested her head on Ron's shoulder as they continued to sway with the music.

**End**

**So, how did you guys like it? By the way, this me and my Dad's song, so I dedicate it to him. It took me hours to make it.(Just to let you know. lol) While writing this, I listened to the song mentioned on youtube. I hope you enjoyed it! -forevermore2110**


End file.
